Surat Cinta
by Wonnie
Summary: Sepuluh surat cinta? Setelah itu baru Leo mau membalas ketika surat kesepuluh diterimanya? *kejam bener Leo* *plakkk drabble LeoN/Neo VIXX. Yaoi. OOC. ABAL.


Surat cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special for Cha Hakyeon 26th Birtday in 30 june 2015. *yesterday-' *telat

Yaoi. Vixx. Cha Hakyeon. Jung Taekwoon. Slight Minhyuk BtoB Thriller version.

Abal. Jelek. Maaf. Ga EYD yg baik. OOC.

.

.

.

"Huffffft~"

Sudah seminggu tepatnya. Seminggu ini ia terus mengejar ngejar sosok jangkung yang dinginnya kelewat super. Saat ini kerjaannya sedang menjaga ruang kesehatan sekolah. Berdiri didekat jendela yang langsung menghadap lapangan basket. Bukan, bukan sedang menatap seseorang. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan surat cinta yang ditulisnya. Memeriksa setiap detail kata. Memperhatikan gaya tulisan bahkan sampai memperhatikan kertas warna apa yang baik untuk diberikan ke namja jangkung itu kali ini.

Seseorang berambut merah ada dalam jangkauan jarak pandangnya. Minhyuk yang selalu menyemangatinya.

"Minhyukkie~ mau pulang ya. Hati hati!" Teriak namja tan ini membuat seseorang benama Minhyuk itu menoleh keatas dimana namja cempreng yang memanggilnya itu berada. Lantai dua.

"Hakyeon ah kajja pulang bersamaku!" Minhyuk berjalan beberapa langkah kearah gedung agar bisa menatap wajah manis sahabatnya itu diatas. Posisinya mirip romeo juliet saat sang romeo menemui juliet yang berada di menara. Romeo Juliet itu biarlah menjadi bayangan dihatinya sendiri, namja yang dianggapnya juliet itu tak perlu tahu.

"Aniya Minhyukkie~ aku sedang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan sampai semua klub pulang." Namja tan itu kembali tersenyum, menebarkan feromon manisnya. Namja berambut merah itu menghela nafas tipis lalu membalas senyum manis julietnya.

"Kau juga hati hati, sampai besok!" Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya sampai Minhyuk menjauh dari sekolah dengan motor merahnya.

.

.

Cklekkk

.

.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?..." Hakyeon terbungkam saat dilihatnya sang namja jangkung Jung Taekwoon masuk dengan acuhnya kedalam ruang kesehatan.

"Dimana songsae uisanim?" Taekwoon duduk dikursi pasien, menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman pada kursi itu. Hakyeon dapat melihat jakun Taekwoon bergerak, sampai samar samar ia menelan salivanya pelan.

"Songsaenim pergi ada urusan. Jadi aku disini menggantikannya..." biasanya Hakyeon bisa berceloteh panjang, tapi, keadaan ini berbeda. Ruangan tertutup, dia dan Taekwoon hanya berdua bersama keheningan.

"Yasudah, kemari..." Hakyeon tersentak. Apa maksudnya 'kemari'? Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon malas. Sekali lagi Taekwoon memberi tanda pada Hakyeon dengan bahasa tubuh untuk mendekat. Tapi sayangnya otak Hakyeon bekerja lambat saat ini.

"Ishhhh, kau kemari obati luka ku. Astaga.." Hakyeon segera mengambil kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Taekwoon.

Hening~ tangan Hakyeon gemetaran menempelkan kapas itu di sikut Taekwoon. Hakyeon terlalu serius pada luka luka pada namja jung itu sampai tak melihat Taekwoon menahan tawa melihat wajah namja tan itu. Plek~ Hakyeon selesai menempelkan plester pada sikut.

"selesai~" kata Hakyeon mengelap peluh dipipinya. Jika boleh, Taekwoon ingin sekali tertawa lebar melihat sisi lain si manis Hakyeon, tapi harga diri seorang Jung tidak mengijinkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka di bibir ku?" Hakyeon mendongak dan mendapati luka memar diujung bibir Taekwoon. "se...sebenarnya kau ini main sepakbola atau berantem sih!" Hakyeon kesal melihat memar memar diwajah pria incarannya ini.

"Kau stalker ku bukan? Harusnya kau tahu, aku membantu klub basket dan taekwondo untuk kejuaraan..." Taekwoon meringis saat Hakyeon menempelkan kapas beralkohol ke ujung bibirnya. Hakyeon sedikit kesal juga dibilang stalker oleh incarannya sendiri.

"Selesai!" Lagi lagi Hakyeon berucap setelah selesai menempelkan plester di ujung bibir Taekwoon.

"Itu surat untukku lagi?" Taekwoon mengambil kertas yang ada di saku kemeja sekolahnya Hakyeon.

"I..iya...tapi tapi itu belum selesai haha" Taekwoon menatap jengah Hakyeon, sebenarnya ia pura pura jengah. Ini sudah surat cinta kesepuluh. Bukan, bukan karena Hakyeon keras kepala. Ini adalah tantangan dari Taekwoon untuk Hakyeon yang dengan manisnya ketahuan membuntuti Taekwoon kemanapun. Dan sialnya, ternyata stalkernya itu namja yang kelewat manis, sampai ia tak bisa menolak kehadiran Hakyeon yang masih menjadi stalker setianya. Bedanya sekarang Hakyeon menjadi stalker terang terangan. Lucu memang.

"Seperti janjiku, aku akan memberi jawabanku setelah surat cinta kesepuluh. Sampai besok" Hakyeon sangat senang bukan main. Baginya pernyataan cinta yang sudah ia berikan untuk Taekwoon, tidaklah menuntut jawaban. Tapi, ternyata hatinya berkata lain, dengan berdebar jantungnya berpacu setelah kepergian Taekwoon. "Aku jadi tak sabar esok hari... tapi jika ia menolakku, aku berjanji padanya agar tak mengusiknya lagi hahhhh dia pasti menolakku. Setidaknya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku sebelum aku bertunangan dengan orang lain." Hakyeon sungguh lesu mengingat itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Taekwoon masih berdiri diluar mendengarkan isi hati Hakyeon.

"bodohnya dia"

.

.

.

9x-7i *lebih besar dari* 3(3x-7u)

Hakyeon berkedip lucu melihat deretan angka di kertas yang diberikan Taekwoon padanya. Teman sekelasnya sudah tau sejak awal bagaimana Hakyeon ingin meluluhkan hati si ice prince, lantas menyoraki kedua manusia yang saling menatap itu.

"Apa ini Taekwoon?" Hakyeon yang tak terlalu mengerti matematika bahkan alergi pada pelajaran inipun horor adanya.

"Jawabanku" singkatnya memberi smirk yang menurut dirinya adalah senyum, "kau kerjakan itu sendiri dan kembali padaku jika kau sudah tau jawabannya." Dengan itu Taekwoon pergi dari kelas Hakyeon, namja ice prince itu membuat heboh satu kelas. Tampak sekali semuanya mendukung sang namja tan.

"Aishhh bagaimana cara memecahkan soal ini?" Hakyeon berkutat dengan buku matematika di ruang kesehatan. Lagi lagi hari ini ia diminta menjaga ruangan serba putih ini sampai semua klub pulang.

"Perlu bantuan Yeon?" Minhyuk datang untuk meminta plester dan melihat julietnya duduk manis dengan buku buku. Pas sekali, Hakyeon sudah buntu dengan soal ini, dan Minhyuk datang disaat yang tepat. Tapi...bukankah namja Jung itu bilang, kalau ia harus mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Aniya Minhyukie, aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri.." namja bersurai merah itu mengangguk mengerti dan hanya diam menemani sahabat spesialnya itu sambil sesekali menggoda si Cha.

"Ah Hakyeon aku harus kembali kelapangan basket, kau tak apa sendiri disini?" Hakyeon mengangguk, tak lama namja bersurai merah itu melenggang pergi.

"Ngggg...9x-7i*lebih besar dari*3(3x-7u) jadi...9x-7i*lebih besar dari*9x-21u...lalu -7i*lebih besar dari*-21u...lalu jika min berhadapan dengan min akan jadi plus dan tandanya akan berubah maka 7i*lebih kecil dari*21u...hasilnya...

i*tanda lebih kecil*3u" seketika otaknya bisa secerdas einstein, tapi, akhirnya ia mengalami gejala pening juga. Setidaknya ia sudah belajar keras untuk ini. Tapi, tiba tiba jantung didadanya bergemuruh. Apa apaan soal dari Taekwoon ini? Hakyeon kira ia bisa membuat dirinya melupakan Taekwoon, karena penolakkan dari namja Jung itu... tapi... itu artinya i love u... sungguh...rasa berdebar itu makin kencang melihat Taekwoon berdiri dan bersandar dipintu menatap kearahnya.

"Asik sekali..." Taekwoon menarik kursi didepan Hakyeon.

"T..ttaekwoon?" Oke sekarang dia gelagapan.

"Kau sudah dapat jawabannya?" Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Tapi pandangannya tiba tiba sendu.

"maaf Taekwoon, aku memang egois. Tapi, lupakan semua tentangku mulai hari ini." Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku minggu ini akan bertunangan...jadi lupakan apa yang aku perbuat untuk membuatmu melihatku..."

"...baiklah...tak masalah, sampai nanti.." terkejut, itu pasti. Taekwoon begitu saja enteng menanggapi perkataan Hakyeon dan lalu pergi. Padahal, ia sedikit berharap pada namja jangkung itu. Ia harap besok adalah hari yang takkan datang. Pilihan berat, orang tuanya atau orang yang ia cintai? Dan dengan berat hati Hakyeon melepas orang yang ia cintai. Dari sekian manusia yang dekat dengannya yang akan berpotensi untuk memiliki perhatian lebih darinya dan orang itu hanya Taekwoon...dan kini Hakyeon lepaskan untuk membahagiakan orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang berat bagi Hakyeon. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin toilet sebelum ia bertemu calon yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

"Huft aah" setelah ia menarik nafas, kakinya ia langkahkan mantap keluar menuju meja dimana kedua orang tuanya duduk bersama keluarga yang lain. Fighting Hakyeon.

"Ah ini Hakyeon? Sudah besar tambah manis saja^^" Hakyeon tersenyum pada ahjumma itu, "terima kasih ahjumma" ia tak melihat dimana calonnya itu. ahjumma itu mengerti tatapan khawatir Hakyeon.

"Leo sedang kembali ke mobil karena ada yang ia lupa bawa dan tertinggal di mobil." Hakyeon mengangguk paham, namun prasangka aneh muncul dikepalanya. Leo? Apakah orangnya menyeramkan?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu di sekolah dengan Leo?" Sekolah? Ia rasa disekolah tak ada nama murid seperti itu bahkan siswa pindahan asing saja tak ada. Jadi namja tunangannya itu satu sekolah dengannya? Mengejutkan.

"Ah ahjumma minta maaf, dirumah memang panggilannya Leo. Tapi nama sebenarnya..." ucapan ahjumma itu terhenti ketika anaknya menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Hakyeon.

"Hai, sudah kubilang sampai nanti kan 'tunanganku(?)'" Bola mata Hakyeon melebar karena siapa yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jung Taekwoon!?" Hakyeon kehabisan kata kata untuk kejadian ini. Jadi, tunangannya itu Taekwoon!? Yang kemarin ia tolak, ah maksudnya...yang selama ini perhatiannya coba Hakyeon rebut!?

"Selamat siang ahjumma ahjusshi Cha." Taekwoon tampak menyalami kedua orang tua Hakyeon.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian disekolah?" Kali ini ummanya sendiri yang bertanya pada Taekwoon. Hakyeon tak habis pikir dengan ini. Jadi untuk apa semalaman kemarin ia menangisi namja disampingnya kini? Untuk apa?

"Tenang saja ahjumma, dia sangat sangat mencintaiku. Aku menerima sepuluh surat cinta darinya...aku terkesan sekali" Taekwoon akhirnya menunjukkan sifat evilnya kini. Puas melihat wajah terkejut Hakyeon yang baru dikerjainya.

"Benarkah? Untunglah kami tak usah cemas lagi kalau kalau kalian tak saling menyukai,"

.

.

.

fin.

.

.

.

Bohong

.

.

.

"Ya apa apaan itu!? Kenapa tak bilang dari awal jika orangnya itu kau!?" Hakyeon kesal setengah hidup(?) Tampaknya jalan jalan ditaman tak membuat rasa kesal terkejut sedih senang -nya mereda.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kukira kau tahu kalau aku adalah orangnya, maka dari itu kau berusaha agar aku menyukaimu. Tapi kemarin kemarin itu aku baru menyadari kalau kau tak tahu siapa tunanganmu yang dimana itu adalah aku. Dasar bodoh" Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Taekwoon berhenti juga dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Lalu untuk apa aku menangis untukmu? Dasar jahat!" Taekwoon berdehem pelan lalu merogoh kantung jasnya melihat Hakyeon sudah terisak.

"Ini untukmu. Jangan menangis"

"Coklat?"

"Bodoh buka saja" Hakyeon membuka bungkusnya, dan masih ada kotak merah berbahan beludru disana. Saat ia buka, Ada cincin cantik didalamnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Hakyeon melihat Taekwoon tersenyum. Namja jangkung itupun memakaikan cincin dikotak itu pada jari Hakyeon.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih mau denganku dan tak mau dengan tunanganmu?" Hakyeon baru sadar betapa jahilnya namja jangkung yang selama ini terkenal dingin dan cuek disekolah.

"Bodoh! mana bisa aku menolak, Kedua orang itu kau." Hakyeon menangis namun, tangisan kali ini membuatnya bahagia. Taekwoon tertawa pelan sebelum membawa Hakyeon kedalam ciuman manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

Bener bener fin kok.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca karya abal ane ini dan karya abal lainnya punya ane. Yang riview di ff lain juga terima kasih, sebenernya ane nulis bukan untuk minta komentar tapi ane menyalurkan hobi, jadi mungkin silent reader juga gapapa, tapi riview juga bagus hehe. Ane seneng banget banget, apalagi ada suyanq juga yg riview...tahu gak ff LeoN punya dia yang pertama ane baca, yang sampe ane ketagihan tuh yg judulnya influenza. Hyaaa suka pake banget. Ane juga minta maaf belom riview, main baca aja lagi. Habisnya ane lupa password akun ffn. Dan terus saat ini ane buka ffn cuma di android pake hola free vpn itu, pas bagian riviewnya suka ga masuk mulu. *curhatnya kepanjangan* ane nagih we got trouble nya suyanq-authornim. Heheheee...

Annyeong pyyong~


End file.
